rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Deistic Church
The Deistic Church of the Three Great Benevolents, also known as The Deistic Church '''or simply '''Deism, is a new faith that has emerged at the beginning of the Sixth Age, amalgamating the theological doctrines of Saradomin, Armadyl and Guthix whilst holding the Godless view that the Gods have no place interfering in the affairs of man. Deism rests on the teachings of Saint Virgil the Prophet, whose Mortal Testament is the first book of the four contained in the holy book, the Sacra Codex. The other three books, the Book of Order, the Book of Law and the Book of Balance, form the Godly Testament. Deism is currently the state religion of the Kingdom of Anglia in western Asgarnia, and has a slowly growing following. Structure The head of the Deistic Church is the Ecumenical Patriarch, the incumbet being Magnus, who is also Patriarch of Asgarnia. The Ecumenical Patriarch can issue a Patriarchal Bull, which can be regarded as an official statement of dogma by the Ecumenical Patriarch and is to be regarded as legitimate religious practice, as much as the Sacra Codex. Patriarchal Bulls are also used to establish things, much like a Royal Charter. The seat of the Ecumenical Patriarchate is the Basilica of Saint Virgil the Prophet, located in Taverley, not far from the White Wolf Palace. Underneath the Ecumenical Patriarchs are the Pentarchy, a system of Patriarchs representing the Patriarchates of Misthalin, Asgarnia, Kandarin, the North and the Kharidian. The Patriarchate of Asgarnia is held by the Ecumenical Patriarch however. A Patriarchate is activated at the Ecumenical Patriarch's command when the Deistic Church is sufficiently established within a nation. With the full activation of the Pentarchy, the Church will have regarded its mission of prosyletisation a success. On a local level, Ecclesiarchs act as bishops, overseeing the area they've been posted and carrying out the day to day duties of the average churchman. Canonisations and Beatifications In the Deistic Church, canonisations and beatifications are done at the behest of the Ecumencal Patriarch. Due to the faith being relatively new, one does not need to have been a Deist, obviously, but instead have been a symbol of Deistic values. The following people have been canonised as Saints of the Deistic Church: *Saint Virgil the Prophet *Saint Zilyana the Keeper *Saint Elspeth Citharede *Saint Elora the Lifegiver *Saint Arrav the Martyr *Saint Camorra the Protector *Saint Alexander the Wise *Saint Althame the Wiccan *Saint Robert the Strong *Saint Lucius the Reclaimer *Saint Hazelmere the Sage *Saint Ivandis the Spellweaver *Saint Iriandul the Devout *Saint Sarl the Mighty *Saint Derygull the Eminent *Saint Erysail the Pious *Saint Twiblick the Glorious *Saint Essiandar the Majestic *Saints Ahrim, Dharok, Guthan, Torag, Verac and Karil, all the Crusader. *Saint Seph the Justiciar *Saint Kasharren the Errant The following people have been beatified, and are given the prefix Blessed: *Blessed Cyrisus the Intrepid *Blessed Idria the Guardian *Blessed Akrisae the Beneficent *Blessed Duradel the Pursuant *Blessed Turael the Pedagogue *Blessed Sloane the Formidable *Blessed Ghommal the Colossal *Blessed Ehrick the Vigilant *Blessed Jack the Just *Blessed Ivan the Druid *Blessed Samarodion the Enlightened *Blessed Thomas the Lawspeaker *Blessed Gerin the Winged *Blessed Fern the Eternal Category:Religion Category:Asgarnia Category:Saradominist Category:Armadylean Category:Guthixian Category:Godless